1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and system for recording video information and more particularly to method and system which are capable of reducing a crosstalk phenomenon which tends to appear during playing back of the recorded video information.
2. Description of Background Information
In a system for reproducing a video signal recorded on a recording medium such as a video disc, it is usually not easy to reduce a crosstalk phenomenon contained in a reproduced video signal because of a highly densed arrangement of adjacent recording tracks. The presence of such a crosstalk phenomenon has resulted in a deterioration of the quality of the reproduced picture. Therefore it is conceivable to provide a means for cancelling the crosstalk phenomenon in the side of the playback system. However, such a provision of an additional means would cause increase in the size and the price of the playback system.